Reese Cups
by lizzygillies
Summary: Elizabeth Gillies never thought someone from the Internet could mean so much to her, but that was up until she met Reese, a basketball player with piercing blue eyes. Will she dump her feelings for her sort-of-boyfriend of a publicist, Hale, and ex-boyfriend, Avan Jogia to be with Reese?


**HEY, I'M G & WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY HERE ON . :) ** **PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL WORDS THAT ARE SURROUNDED BY / / ARE MEANT TO BE ITALICIZED BUT I DID'NT KNOW HOW TO EXACTLY DO THAT.** ;;; "Okay, bye Elaine," I bid my farewell to my fellow costar in SDRR, Elaine Hendrix with a small side hug and a flash of my pearly whites. "I'll make sure to call you." After they had let go and took a itsy-bitsy step back, Elaine pouted and raised her hands to squeeze Liz's cheeks. "Aw, lil' Liz. See you." Once Elaine had strolled away to her own vehicle—a BMW—which, Liz had to admit, did a double take over the first time she saw it, the blue-grey-green eyed (I swear who even knows?) supermodel—well, to every teenage girl with self-esteem issues and without—stepped into her parents' car with a careful smile. "How was work, Lizzy?" Her dad asked, his eyes staring at her from the rear view mirror. "Same old, same old." ;;; As her dad dropped her off at her apartment, he gave her a quick kiss before driving off again. Liz grinned with relief as she heard the engine's sound loosing its volume whilst it got farther down the road. When she entered her apartment, and successfully locked the door, she sighed to herself with contentment, she /so/ proud of what she had achieved in the amount of time that she had been famous. Sure it wasn't Jennifer-Lawrence-Successful, but Liz would retire right now if she didn't love her job so much. She was back to her regular routine, the routine known as, "Whatever Elizabeth Gillies Does When She Comes Home From Work Early", it includes binge watching Degrassi episodes, and surprising the fuck out of her fans by liking a random picture of their's on any of her social media platforms. She found it amazingly hilarious every time they would direct message her about it. One profile caught her attention today, though, it was different from the others—well, not really, but, this one was a grown up man, about her age running a fan page for her on Instagram, even said that he was twenty two in the bio. What made her click on his profile in the first place was the drawing he had done of her, and now that she had liked it and vaguely commented, "? ﾟﾘﾍ?", she was able to stalk some more. A few seconds later, Instagram refreshed inconveniently, and she lost the fan account she recently acknowledged. Too bad, might've been an interesting guy, she thought. She knew that the photo would show up again in her "liked" photos but she chose not to go back—after all, other fans want a like, retweet, comment, repost, direct message, follow, etc., too. Now it's time to check Twitter, when she did, Liz found the same drawing and was seventy-eight percent sure she was looking at the same fan page as before, just a different platform. LizGillies: Were you the person I just acknowledged on Instagram? GilliesGuy: Possibly. ;) Liz, of course, smiled at that. Not only at the winky face at the end of his tweet, but also at the fact he placed a dot at the end of his sentence. The last thing Liz wanted was to be interacting with a fan that only didn't use proper grammar because it's "hip". LizGillies: Oh? ;) She laughed at what she had just typed up, and she could imagine on the other end of this chat, he did, too. GilliesGuy: Guess, Gillies, guess! ? LizGillies: Ugh. No. ? If there was anything Liz hated more than people with no knowledge of grammar and spelling, it was guessing. Damn. GilliesGuy: Ugh, Liz. Still love ya, now come on. ;) That freaking winky face again—it reminded so much of her's and Avan's old texts. LizGillies: Type up your name and I'll try to guess. ;) GilliesGuy: Reese. Now shoot, baby girl. ? This guy was too much like Avan; flirty, witty, charming. This guy—Reese, was actually better than Avan, he was flirting and it may or may not be working, yet there was still the whole world of the Internet stuck in between them. LizGillies: Reese? Can I call you Reese Cups? GilliesGuy: Only if you try to guess, even only once. Liz had to go back to her liked photos on Instagram and to her luck, it was there, and the account had a different username, but something just told her that it was definitely Reese. Just with another username on a different website. LizGillies: Is your Instagram username /DamnLiz? ?￢ﾜﾋ?ￂﾠ GilliesGuy: Damn, Liz! You figured it out! [attachment: one image.] Liz snorted at the pun. The image was of his profile, proving to Liz that it was, in fact, Reese that ran both account because of the "edit your profile" block just below the profile picture of her in SDRR, Season 2, Episode 9, wearing that expensive, yet shortened of fabric, bathing suit of a sort. Her notifications were blowing up and she didn't even notice. Her current conversation with Reese made everyone's hearts pumping more than nine beats per minute. This type of shit brings out the inner fan girl. LizMcGillzz: SHIP. I MOTHERFUCKING SHIP IT. BabyLizzy: OMG, staph guys. LizzyGillz: This is amazeballs. She didn't respond to Reese after that, deciding that leaving him a follow was a good farewell. She didn't want anything to ruin what image her publicist had placed for her. ;;; "This is perfect! It will show that the Liz Gillies can date average guys," Liz's publicist, Hale, exclaimed with his bright blue eyes electrified with excitement. "Plus, they can finally accept that I," Hale made a face, and pointed his pointer finger at himself then at her, "am not dating you. Even though are babies would look ravishing." Liz laughed at his last sentence. "Oh, how you would love to have my babies." "I sure would, baby doll." He through me a sleek wink then sat back at his desk, crossing his arms as he spun around in his office chair. As he rushed his fingers through his dark, almost black hair that was only a few inches off of his shoulders—like Avan's whilst he was playing Beck—Elizabeth smirked at him. He got the haircut in the first place to impress her, but they never really got around to the "official" dating part, but they have been on many, many dates. Hale was the one to steal her virginity away exactly five months after her and Eric Nelsen, her first "exclusive" boyfriend had split paths. He swept her off of her feet with love poems, and weekly bouquets of black roses, the card attached to them always reading, "The roses suit your personality." The first time she was sent the dark bouquet, she was offended by the note but pleased with the roses. Liz let that one slide, and all the other ones after it, because her achy-breaky heart secretly enjoyed those bouquets and cards. Mixing business with pleasure, he was still her publicist and manager even though he was her sort-of-boyfriend. Everything was going extraordinarily between them until Avan strolled through the gates of the Victorious set, the bouquet of dark roses was almost immediately forgotten, along with the sweet late night and early morning texts and the cards and the short pecks on the cheek and /that/ night–especially that night was forgotten. He's not over her, and evidently, she's not over him either, but both of them oblivious to the fact that they both fear the thought of getting hurt again. Liz with him giving up on her so easily, and Hale with Liz spotting another Avan one day and too quickly dropping all of what they had behind, just like what had happened years ago. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Liz questioned him with her eyebrows arched. And when Liz's eyebrows are arched, it made her appear more like a bitch than ever before. But Hale knew better than to overthink the raised eyebrows—Liz's eyebrows were just born with their on-fleekness. "Of course." The fire burning in his eyes held enough rage to set a whole town on fire, but rapidly, he smiled. "Of course, I want you to direct message Reese—yes, before you ask, I scanned through your conversation last night. Oh, and before you make any moves, make sure his face is Hollywood-friendly." Hollywood-friendly meant beautiful. A heartthrob. A jawline that could cut through diamonds, a smile that could possibly cause heart attacks, eyes that anyone could stare into for an eternity. "Okay." Just as Liz said that, she heard her phone beep. She flipped it over on the desk to scroll through my notifications. One was from Reese and a lot more were from more /Gillians/ ecstatic about their "budding romance". GilliesGuy: Liz, I'm sorry. Do you not find the word "damn" appealing? :"/ LizGillies: Aw, it's not like that, baby boy. Just had to sleep. ? You'd think now Liz was smirking to himself at the pet name, and she was. So was Hale who was stalking their conversation on his Twitter. "Woah, baby boy already? I was called that for only one night." "Shut up." She stuck out her tongue at him. Right now the whole fandom was jumping up and down and bidding farewell to their hearts. This interaction between her and Reese was pulling on their heartstrings well. GilliesGuy: Now, don't you go playing with my heart there, Gillies. I'm more of a big boy. ? Hale couldn't bite back the laugh and after a few seconds, he was hysterical. "He's perfect." LizGillies: Don't get too ahead of yourself, playa. That's gross. GilliesGuy: Whoops. ? "Direct message him!" Suddenly, a savage and wild Hale stood up and stomped over to her. "Go on!" Maybe it was gathering excitement from every twist and turn. (When they are chatting in dm, it will only be their first name but if it's actual tweets, then it is their usernames.) Liz: Hey, Reese Cups. ? Reese: Hey, Lizzy. ? Liz: How'd you join the fandom? It was random, but they had to work with something. Reese: Saw you in a bikini and I just thought, "Woah there." NOOO IGNORE THAT. My now sixteen year old sister was your biggest fan, and I just got lured in. Liz: You're a dick. ? ﾟﾒﾜ Reese: Actually smiled at that, so why me? Liz: What do you mean? Reese: There's tons of fan people out there who's life goal is to be noticed by you, and me, well, we've been chatting away since last afternoon. Liz: Oh. You're just a great artist, that's all. Are you an artist, bro? Reese: More like an athlete. I play for the UCLA Bruins. "He's from Los Angeles, and he's a basketball player!" She mumbled to Hale, not even bothering to look up from her screen. "Okay, good, so people may or may not know about him. Ask him for his last name." Hale requested, clasping his hands together. Liz: What's your last name and jersey number? I wanna search you up and see if you're a troll or nah. She felt desperate at that second, she was turning into a stalker—not that she wasn't one already—it was just less obvious. Hale only wanted the last name, not the number, but that was for her sake. Numbers mean anything. The last part of her message, though? That was just purely for her safety, not her heart's. Reese: Woah okay. Reese: Reese LeBlanc, number 29, and point guard for the UCLA Bruins. Liz: HOW TALL ARE YOU? She was into tall guys, most likely because she was above average women height. Reese: Only 6'4", one inch taller than Stephen Curry. Booyah! Liz: Lol, did you thank your father for your height? Liz: Why'd you pick #29? The raven haired, blue eyed woman heard a clearing of throat and glanced up to see Hale tapping his foot. "Oh! His full name is Reese LeBlanc." Quickly, Hale googled him to find that he was raven haired and blue eyed, too. He bent over to show Liz the picture. "Oh my effing God." She fans her face with her hand. "He's hot." Hale let out a small guffaw. "He's a catch, he even has his own Wikipedia page." Smiling to herself, Liz felt proud. She knew there was something about this boy that was bound to either break her heart or stitch it up. Reese: Sure did, and because of you, Silly. Your birthday is on July 29th, right? ? ﾟﾌﾚ Liz: That's adorable, Reese Cups. I mean a lot to you, don't I? Reese: If I had a reese cup every time I thought about you, I'd be overweight. ? Liz: LEGIT LAUGHED. Why you so smooth, kid? Reese: Got it from my brothers. Lol. Liz: Ah, I see. I'd love to meet you so that I could see if you're sleek without the internet in reach. Reese: OH MY GOD. DO NOT JOKE WITH ME, ELIZABETH EGAN GILLIES. Liz: It could happen. Reese: YES. When and where and what time? Liz: Well, I've got nothing to do right now, so. . .? Reese: Meet you at UCLA in twenty minutes? I'm currently in the locker room debating if I should keep talking to you or shower. ? Liz: You dork! Shower! I'll turn off my phone till I see you. I'll be waiting by the gym. Almost too swiftly, Elizabeth collected her items and slung her purse over her shoulder. "GTG, Hale." "Don't have too much fun, Gillies!" ;;; Deciding that she didn't have enough time to pick out a different outfit, she headed straight to UCLA. When she parked her car, her eyes gave the school a look. Once upon a time, Liz wanted to go to college, but almost like all actors and actresses, she just never got around to it. Approaching the gym, a towel clad raven-haired beauty stood before her. "Liz?" No fucking way. No fucking way Reese is /this/ hot. Reese had a blue towel hanging just below his abs—Liz won't even name how many, but just to assure you, there was plenty to go around. "Uh, Reese?" Elizabeth had to look up at him since she chose not to wear heels today. She made a mental note to always wear heels when around him. "Liz!" His arms engulfed her into a bear hug. "I'm the luckiest man alive right now." He was breathing on her bare neck prior to spinning her around which made them lose all of the awkwardness that would've came with the blush he would've seen when he pulled away from her. "Go get some clothes, Reese." She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, the chuckle was just to prove him she's actually kind. "Yes, ma'am!" ;;; When he grabbed some clothes and threw them on, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'd been dreaming 'bout this since I was sixteen years old." Reese bent down to mumble in her ear. "So we're the same age, that's weird." "How so?" He asked, turning to face her, his grey-blue eyes almost exploding with curiosity. "It's just that most people that are obsessed with me tend to be ranging from eleven to eighteen." Liz shrugged. "I'm just different like that, aren't I?" He smiled at her, and Liz could've sweated her heart skipped a beat. His teeth were aligned in perfect rows and his lips were slightly pouted. "Do you want some reese cups?" Reese started to dig his pockets for some of that chocolate-peanut-buttery goodness. Liz shook her head, and his already pouting lips poured even more. "I'm vegan." "I know, I just never knew that you're not allowed reese cups. I'm named after them, you know." "Obviously." Liz said with a grin. "Where should we go?" He asked as he lead her out of the school. "There's a Lakers vs. Cavaliers game today," Liz smirked, knowing that he loved basketball. Would play for a basketball team if you weren't? "And. . ." Reese wasn't sure what to think of it. "We can go, if you want!" "Well, Lizzy, you're just my it girl, aren't you?" He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Liz didn't blush, she's practiced a ton of times with Avan. She loved Avan but it just made Mr. Jogia feel /way too/ victorious. "Who drives? Me or you?" Reese played with car keys that was now hanging on his pinky finger. "I ca—" She was interrupted by the beep of Reese's sports car. "Okay, you can. How'd you get this type of car?" ;;; She learned that Reese was from New York and was born into the prestigious and wealthy LeBlanc family. He lived in a Manhattan penthouse, and went to a school that had uniform-clad students. His family had a summer home in the Hamptons and hosted the yearly white party there. His family wasn't supportive of his choice of careers but was still supportive of him just in case he changes his mind. At the game, guess who they saw? Avan and Hale, hanging out. Who would've thought that pair would happen soon? "Hey," Avan started. "Avan," Liz nodded, stepping away from Reese, then snagging a look at Hale. "Aw, baby boy, were you that desperate you had to hang out with this one?" Liz fluttered her eyelashes at Hale, and winked, wanting him to play along. Reese shivered at the name 'baby boy', did Liz call everyone that? Hale chuckled, "Sorry, babe, I never meant to hurt you." Avan cleared his throat, rather displeased, and his eyes burning with fiery jealousy. "Oh, sorry! This is Reese." Liz beckoned to him, then made a gesture to the boys. "This is Avan and Hale, my ex boyfriend, and my fuck buddy." Reese guffawed with a smile, and Hale raised an eyebrow, not at Liz's title for him—he was used to it, but at just genuinely at Reese. "He's the guy you were flirting with last night?" "You were flirting with him?" Avan butted in. "This was the guy on Twitter?" Reese nodded and Avan smirked whilst Hale made a face. "Don't toy with Lizzy." ;;; This chapter is pretty long. I just wanted the introduction to be long long long. The information here may be wrong since I was too lazy to my research. Review if you'd like -G.


End file.
